


The Male Charmed Ones One-Shots (Melinda's Vision)

by witchguy1993



Series: The Male Charmed Ones One-Shots [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: This is a Series of One-Shots that will have Four Male Charmed Ones, all teenagers and lovers with an added lover or two or three. This series will feature One-Shots from different Fandoms where the fourth Male Charmed One will be different but the other three will remain the same. The father of the boy born from the Warren line will/might have a different father with each different fandom, it will depend on the fandom.





	The Male Charmed Ones One-Shots (Melinda's Vision)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this One-Shot which will be the first chapter of each of the Male Charmed One Stories that I will be writing.

In the year 1692, in Salem Massachusetts, inside a prison cell is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, her name is Melinda Warren.

It has been ten minutes since she had trapped her ex-lover inside the pewter heart she gets a vision, in this vision she sees three sisters who will become known as the Charmed Ones but she also sees, in the vision, that a baby boy will be born, the first in her line, from the eldest Charmed Ones before the three even become Charmed on top of a powerful Nexus.

Melinda sees that this baby boy will grow up to be the most powerful magical being that will ever live, born from a powerful Witch and a Mortal, he will have the powers of the entire Warren Line and a few additional powers, he will have many skills beyond anything Melinda had ever seen. Melinda also sees that he will be a carrier and will find lovers who will also be witches. All born on a Major Sabbat who will become a power of Four. Each Witch being born on a Major Sabbat and conceived on a Minor Sabbat.

When the vision ends she has tears running down her face, she knows now that her line will continue and she hopes to one day meet the Charmed Ones and their children, including baby boy from her line not knowing that the Power of Four had been prophecied about before by a demonic Seer named Kyra and a powerful Elder thousands of years before Melinda Warren was even born.

She was then burnt to death by the people of Salem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot.
> 
> Please Send comments and Kudos


End file.
